


How to be a good roommate 101

by BenjitheBat



Series: My Thiam spin-off [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjitheBat/pseuds/BenjitheBat
Summary: So after all those things happened in the last part of story, Theo finally agreed to live with LiamTwo supernatural creatures in one house, what could go wrong?Especially when they are in love.But will Theo be a good roommate?Or maybe lovers will need some distance?Who knows.Probably not me.





	1. Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so lacking of vocabulary, grammar mistakes and wrong word choice are potential problems you might see. But I’m working on it.  
> Another part of story, about what happens next after Theo and Liam are together now.  
> Just like the last time, a few more chapters come right up.  
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Liam used to hate morning. Leaving your warm, comfy bed? That’s torture.  
But not any more.  
Not when Theo is around.  
This morning, Theo wakes Liam up with a kiss on the nose. Then Liam just stretch his arms and keep lying in the bed, watching Theo go to freshen up.  
Theo walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Rise and Shine, Dunbar.”  
“I know.” Liam pouts, and reaches out his arms, “Come here.”  
Theo smiles and shakes his head.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Nah.”  
“Why not?”  
“The morning breath.”  
“Hey, you should love me no matter what.”  
“I’ll, only after you get up and brush you teeth.”  
Liam gets out of his bed reluctantly, or he tries to act like that. And when he walks into the bathroom, he uses his arms holding around Theo’s waist while he is shaving.  
“Come on. Just one kiss.” Liam rests his head on Theo’s shoulder.  
“Fine.” Theo turns around, gives Liam a quick one on the lips. Then Theo stares at Liam, gently wipes that shaving foam off Liam’s chin, which accidentally gets to there because of the kiss. “Now go to freshen up, you are late for school.”  
“Yes dad.”

After all that, Liam walks down stairs.  
“Liam, didn’t expect you still here.” Dr. Geyer, Liam’s father just finished his work at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, “Ain’t you late for school?”  
Now Liam is panicked, “I... I’m going. Just need to take something.”  
Liam rushes to the second floor. Opens his door seeing Theo sitting in bed reading.  
“Forget your book?”  
“Shh, my dad is home.”  
Theo closes the book, “What now? Should I hide in somewhere?”  
“No,” Liam scratches his head, “Just don’t make any noise.”  
“Liam!” It’s Dr. Geyer’s voice coming from downstairs, “You are really gonna be late.” He is sitting in the couch checking the letters.  
“Just a second.”  
“Go, I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.”

Liam made it in time. It turns out having werewolf power does give you some advantages.  
Then the rest of the day is just a normal school day, but the idea that Theo is waiting at home makes it more bearable.  
“Liam Dunbar.” The teacher clearly heard Liam’s giggle, “Is there something you find amusing?”  
“No, sorry.” This is the second time now, but Liam just can’t help it.

“Hey, Liam.” after school, Liam notices that Scott, and the others are waiting at the gate calling his name.  
Something doesn’t feel right. Following his instinct, Liam runs away. He dashes to another way trying to pretend not seeing them.  
Obviously, he failed.  
Not suspicious at all.  
“I knew he is hiding something.” Stiles says.  
“I’ll get him.” Malia steps out and also runs to that way.  
Liam can feel Malia is getting closer and closer.  
Not now.  
Suddenly, he saw the men’s room right around the corner. Then he rushed into it, which makes a very loud noise scares some people in it.  
Malia doesn’t even try to slow down, she also kicks in.  
“Jesus! Lady! This is men’s room.”  
“Come on, privacy.”  
With no other choice, Malia has to back out and waits outside, “You are not gonna hide from me Liam! I can smell you.” Malia dose smell, then she frowns and covers her nose because that pungent scent. “Gross.”  
“Where is he?” Scott and the rest arrive late.  
“I almost caught him, then he went into it.”  
A guy walks out, giving Malia a weird look.  
“Nice choice Liam.” Stiles says, “Me and Scott are coming in, so you better pack back anything inappropriate, Ok?  
Lydia rolls her eyes.  
“What? Just a friendly reminder.”  
Stiles and Scott get in, “Liam?” Scott calls out.  
No one responds.  
They looks around, still nobody.  
“Hey, Scott!, I find something.”  
Scott comes over, only seeing an open window. “He probably ran a while now.”  
“Ok, maybe next time.”

Dr. Geyer didn’t stay long, he grabbed some bite and then went out.  
Theo makes sure that his is the only one home, then comes to the downstairs.  
He looks around the living room. There is a little shelf on the wall, filled with Liam’s photos and some trophies. Theo picks one picture. It’s Liam playing baseball. What a cute kid, who would think he will grow up and still be so adorable. Then Theo picks another one. It looks like Christmas, Liam with his parents.  
I wonder how this year’s Christmas will be like.  
Theo puts them back.  
After wandering a while, Theo decides to relax and watch some show, so he opens the TV and lies in the couch.  
There is a news, something about assaults.  
“The owner of the bar is still in the ER, but his situation is not optimistic.” one of the hosts.  
“And how did he survive? You see that’s a very huge hole.”  
Theo immediately realizes who they are talking about. He touches that hand.  
“Yah, I saw that. The paramedics say it’s because he somehow slowed his heartbeat to slow down the blood circulation.”  
“Ok, Tracy. It’s too early for the bedtime story.”  
“The police still has no suspect. But we did has a sketch of the attacker, according to the victim, that owner’s word. Well, right before he fell into unconsciousness.”  
That’s some terrible draw. Theo sneers when he sees that sketch.  
Looks like that guy didn’t say anything about Liam, otherwise the police would have already shown up.  
When Theo is still thinking, the door is opened.

Liam jumps in.  
Liam runs all the way home. Closes the front door and breathes heavily.  
That was a close one. But how should I explain this now?  
He walks in the living room. Theo is there watching TV, which comforts him a little.  
“How is your day?”, Theo looks at Liam, “Why are you in sweat.”  
“Nothing,” Liam catches his breath, “I ran, for my shape.” He moves besides Theo, and just let himself falls into that soft couch, “You should do that too you know.”  
Theo just smiles.  
“What are you watching?”  
“Nothing, just some boring news.”  
“Yah?” Liam leans in try to give Theo a kiss.  
“Nah, no, no, no.” Theo pushes Liam away, “Go wash yourself first.”  
“Hey, it’s just a little sweat. And I love you no matter what. You should do that too.”  
“Oh, you really do.” Theo gives a chuckle  
“Really.”  
Theo falls into silence, “Would you love me more if I kill someone for you?”  
“Hey, I love you no matter what,” Liam just keeps joking, “Now stay put and let me kiss you.”  
Theo smiles and throws his hands showing that he gives up.  
Then Liam bends and lays a hot kiss on Theo’s lips. The hot mostly because of the whole after running 3 miles thing.  
Theo glances at the TV screen.

“The victim is still not out of the woods, and the doctor says the survive chance is really low.”


	2. You should meet my dad

Theo lies Liam on the bed, his finger tip sweeps across Liam’s chest and draws circles around Liam’s abs. He leans in and presses a kiss on Liam’s collarbone, then goes all the way down to Liam’s inner thigh, leaving a trace of lips marks.  
“Do you want it?” Theo looks up at Liam asks with a husky voice.  
Liam groans and nods.  
Theo smirks and is going to continue what he leaves.  
“Liam! You sleep?” There is a knock on the door, “I want to ask you something.”  
It’s Liam’s dad, Liam almost chokes on his own saliva, “What?” Liam shoves Theo into his comforter and covers him.  
Right after he finishes this, Dr. Geyer opens the door and walks in.  
“Wha... what?”  
Dr. Geyer looks at with a question face, “Why you are acting kind weird?”  
“No...Nothing.”  
Dr. Geyer notices something doesn’t right, but he thinks it may be nothing.  
“So, what do you want to ask?”  
“Oh, I was gonna ask why those leftovers in the frige gone. You didn’t eat them right?”  
This is what you want to ask?!  
“Yeah, I ate them, I was hungry.” Damn you Theo.  
“Ok, Just want to know.” Then he backs out and closes the door.  
After making sure his dad really goes downstairs, Liam lifts up the comforter. Theo is lying there and looks away.  
“Damn you Theo, you ruins the mood.”  
“Hey, I was really hungry you know.” Theo uses his blue-gray eyes staring at Liam.  
“You could just tell me though.”  
“You were in school.”  
“Well, ok then.”  
A few seconds quite gap.  
“Do you still want to do it?” Theo lowers his voice.  
Liam looks at Theo, the latter raises his eyebrows.  
“Let me lock the door first.”

“I was thinking,” lying in Theo’s arms Liam said, “Maybe I can... I mean you can meet my dad?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I mean that will make you live here more comfortable, no need to hide any more.” Liam traces Theo’s knuckles.  
“If it’s ok to you.” Theo lies a kiss on Liam’s hair.  
“Totally.”  
“So, how are you gonna introduce me?” Theo chuckles, “Your boyfriend?”  
“Hey, you are.” Liam protests but snuggles closer, “I’m working on it.”

“You want to introduce Theo to your dad?” Mason has to say Liam keeps refreshing his standard for surprising.  
“That’s a little too fast.” Corey says.  
Yes, after Corey confronted Mason about the whole Liam and Theo stuff. Mason told it to Liam, to let him know that Corey is also on his side.  
“But Mason’s mom has already met you.”  
“That is a different situation.”  
“Different how?”  
Mason and Corey exchanges a look. Once Liam made up his mind, it’s really hard to change it. So better just let he, and see how thing goes.  
“Fine. But let us be there, too.” Mason suggests, “Maybe we can help.”  
“Are you sure?” Corey looks a little concerned.  
“Yeah, why not.”  
“You guys are the best!” So excited that Liam gives two of them a big hug.

The next day, in the front door of Liam’s house.  
Theo sees Corey, remembering some unpleasant memories, then turns away.  
“Ok,” Liam says to the rest, “Here we go.”

“So Liam why don’t you tell me about you friend?” Dr. Geyer looks at Theo, “Boy what’s your name?”  
“Theo, Theo Raeken sir.”  
Sir? Liam stands aside and gives a little chuckle.  
“So Theo where is your parents?”  
“The military.” Mason says before Theo could answer, “They are both in military.”  
“So are there any people from your family around?”  
“No,” Liam says, “He is new to here, and lives alone.”  
Dr. Geyer looks surprised, “That’s... kind impressive.” Then he looks at Liam, “Liam couldn’t even sleep on his own till his is 7.”  
“Hey!”  
“So Theo, how about stay for dinner, you too Mason. And your little boyfriend.”

At the table, Dr. Geyer is talking about a surgery he just did.  
“How to keep the cut clean is always a challenge. Otherwise the infection and ...”  
Most of the time when his dad starts talking about his hospital experience, Liam would just finish his dinner so fast that he could escape the “interesting” story. But not today, since he has something to ask.  
“I agree.” Theo says, this move Liam totally doesn’t expect. “people used to use maggots to clean the surgery cuts and help patients recover.” Theo maybe not know much about surgery or medicine, but the Dread Doctors know a lot, and they still use some very old fashion ways.  
“Exactly!” Dr. Geyer shows immediate interests, “Because the maggots would only eat the tissue that is already died. So it will let the cut...”  
Dr. Geyer just keeps talking for a really long time. And he is impressed by the amount of old medical methods this a young man knows.  
“So, Theo,” Dr. Geyer feels this is the best dinner he had in all these years, Liam never wants to listen any of those, “How long will you stay in town.”  
“Actually,” Liam thinks this may be the window, “We were just talking about, since Theo lives on his own, maybe he can live with us.” Liam glaces at his dad’s face trying to catch some reactions.  
“Oh,” Dr. Geyer gives it a few seconds. Judging from the dinner, Theo looks like a good kid, “I suppose it will be ok, if Theo also agrees.”  
“YES!” Liam almost jumps from his chair, “He agrees.”  
Dr. Geyer gives his son a weird look.  
“It’s just we don’t have an empty room, so do you mind squeeze in one room with Liam?”  
“I don’t mind. I just hope I wouldn’t bother you guys.”  
“Not at all,” Dr. Geyer laughs, “And maybe you can also teach Liam something.”  
Mason chokes on his water when he hears that.  
Now Dr. Geyer really is confused. What's wrong with these kids?

Then Theo helps Dr. Geyer clean the table and wash the plates.  
“Liam! Come help Theo.”  
While these two stand besides the sink and wash the plates, Dr. Geyer decides to go to the living room for some TV time.  
“You are really try to play up to my dad, huh.” Liam says teasingly.  
“Of course, anything for you.” Theo smirks.  
Then when Liam doesn’t notice, he gives Liam a quick kiss.  
Liam is scared by this move, and turns around to make sure his dad isn’t around.  
“Look at you, just like scared pup.”  
“Hey.” Liam gently punches on Theo’s shoulder.  
Just two people wash plates together.  
Nothing special.

“Alright boys, good night.” Dr. Geyer closes the door.  
Some step sounds, Dr. Geyer goes down stairs.  
Liam goes to the door and locks it.  
“Why lock?”  
“Well, I don’t want to sleep on the floor.”  
“Ok, then we can exchange.” Theo just wants to mess with him.  
“Nah, you stay where you are.”  
“So not scare you dad?”  
“That’s why I lock.”  
Liam climbs on the bed and takes a hold of Theo.  
“You are really like cuddle huh.”  
“Shut up and relax.”

When Liam wakes up, his dad has already gone to the hospital. But he sees Mason again.  
“Hey, Mason, why are you here?”  
“Ok, I’m here to give you a gift.” Mason acts all mysterious.  
“What gift?”  
“Now Theo is living here right?”  
“Yah.”  
“He is gonna need money right?”  
Liam swears if Mason still doesn’t tell.  
“And he quit his stripper job right?”  
“What’s your point?”  
“My point is, maybe it’s time for a new job.”  
“What?” Liam feels confused.  
“I mean look,” Mason takes out of bag out of nowhere, “The librarian outfit!”

“I look ridiculous.” Theo stares at his image in the mirror.  
Liam tries so hard not to laugh, “No... You look perfect.”  
White shirt, short shorts, long socks and bow tie. Seriously he looks like the combination of Mormon boy and boy scout. Seriously, what kind of librarian would dress like this. Theo starts thinking whether Mason is just messing with him.  
“Is this really how they dress?”  
“Yah, kinda of.” Mason can’t help but laugh.  
“Don’t forget your fake glasses.” Liam hands it to Theo.  
“Liam, sometimes you really bug me you know that.”  
“Nah, you love me anyway.”  
Theo also smiles.  
But the outfit though, it's just ridiculous.


	3. Intervention

It’s a big old library. Well, in Theo’s impression all the big library looks old.  
He hesitates, then walks in.  
Not as quite as Theo thought before, but still the atmosphere makes you unconsciously keep you voice down.  
“Excuse me, do you know where I can find Ms. Green?” lost his direction, Theo turns to a elder lady who is sitting there reading.  
“I’m Ms. Green. What can I help you?” heard Theo ask, she closes her book and takes off her glasses.  
“Oh, I’m here for the librarian position. And Mason Hewitt told me to find you. He said you can help me with it.”  
“So you are the one Mason dear told me before.” She looks Theo up and down. “I guess he help you pick the outfit right?”  
“Yes. Does everyone also wear this?” Theo’s previous quick tour doesn’t meet any another dresses like him.  
“Of course dear.” Ms. Green covers her mouth to stifle a giggle, “If they are going to some Halloween party.”  
Then Ms. Green explains that she knows Mason since he was a kid, they are neighbors, and that outfit is Mason’s idea for the library last Halloween. Something about protesting something.  
“Theo right? Let me show you what we normally do.”  
Everything is fine, just like every uneventful day.

Liam still thinks about that outfit. When Mason told Liam how he “modified” it, Liam laughs so hard, almost fell of his chair.  
So the consequence is he can’t get that image out of his head, which is really distracting. Especially when he has lacrosse practice.  
“Hey Liam,” that’s unusual, Melisa calls Liam when he is going to practice lacrosse, “I have some supplies need to move and I can’t reach Scott, can you come here for a second?”  
“O...OK, I guess.” Liam has to put his stuff back into that haven’t closed locker, “Where is Scott?”  
The other head of the phone responds with some kind of noise, but soon Melisa speaks again, “I... I don’t know, maybe in the animal clinic?”  
“So why don’t you call there?” That’s weird.  
“Gee, how could I not think that, but since you are already on you way, best not bother two people.”  
“I think so.” still, kinda confused.  
“Ok, I’ll be waiting.”  
That’s really weird, but Liam doesn’t give it a second thought.

Outside Scott’s house, Liam sees that scooter.  
Something is not right.  
He rings the bell. Melisa comes.  
“So where are those supplies?”  
“It’s inside the house.”  
“Then why you need me to move them, since...” As soon as Liam steps in the house, Melisa closes the door behind him.  
In the living room, there are Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia.  
That’s a disturbing dejavu scene.  
“Liam,” Stiles speaks, “This is an intervention.”  
Liam feels that he has been tricked,.  
“Ok, I don’t know what you kids are doing, and I surely don’t want to know, so I’m heading to my shift.”  
“I got it.” Malia walks Melisa out of the house and guards the door instead.  
“So,” Liam decides to speak, “What does this mean?”  
“It’s an intervention, so obviously it’s trying to intervene the whole evil Theo thing.” Stiles says.  
“He is not evil.” He isn’t, but Liam really needs to think before saying anything.  
“So you did contact with Theo.” Scott says trying to prove something.  
Liam feels this thing can’t hide anymore, “Yah, I do talk to him a few times.”  
“Did he try to hurt you?”  
“NO!”  
“What about the others?” Stiles adds.  
“What do you mean by the others?”  
“We think Theo might attack that bar owner.” Lydia explains.  
“What bar owner?”  
“The bar. You know. Theo danced as a stripper, in the cage. That bar.”  
“The paramedics found him totally paralyzed with a open wound on his stomach.” Scott tries to move closer to Liam, but Liam flinches.  
“But you can’t just assume it was Theo.” Liam refuses to believe that, “It could another Kanima.”  
“Or a Chimera, like Theo.” Stiles points out.

Liam doesn’t know what to say.  
The anger grows in Liam’s chest, maybe mixed with humiliation, but he doesn’t know why. Is it because the false accusing? Just because Theo did some bad things before, it doesn’t mean he is a bad person, or may do it again. Liam thinks of those former teammates in Devenford, the way they looked at him when they found out he scraped coach’s car. He apologized, he paid for it, and they still wouldn’t let it go. He did do something terrible, but he is not a bad person. Right? So is Theo.  
“I...” Liam tries to contain his emotion, “I don’t believe it.”  
“Liam...”  
“Shouldn’t we imply innocent first? We all did something wrong before.”  
“Yah, maybe fight, cheat. But now we are talking about assaulting, and maybe murder.”  
Those words don’t help. They don’t help at all.  
Liam can feel it, his claws, teeth, eyes. He is going to lose it.  
“Guys,” Lydia notices that, and gives the boys a look.  
“You are right, Liam. We should assume that Theo is innocent first.” Scott says.  
Liam just stands there, breathing heavily.  
A few minutes, Liam finally calms down a little and regains his rational mind.  
“I want to go home.” Liam doesn’t want to deal with the whole thing right now. He just wants to back home, lying in his bed, with Theo.  
With Theo.  
The rest falls into silence.  
It is Lydia who breaks it, “Sure, Liam. I’ll give you a ride.” 

In the car. Liam still tries to calm himself. Jeez, he almost snaps.  
“Would you min I go to someplace else first?”  
Liam doesn’t mind, right now he just wants to get out of here.  
“Perfect.”

Lydia parks her car in front of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.  
“Why here?”  
“Oh, I need to pick up something.” Lydia gets out of the car, “You should come too. Maybe we will meet you dad.”  
Liam thinks that fine, besides he can ask how is Theo doing in home.  
So Liam follows Lydia goes into the hospital.  
Probably because his mind is crowed with what just happened, Liam dones’t even notice he follows Lydia to the outside of a unfamiliar room.  
Through the window, Liam can see a man is lying in the bed. Although with all those devices and bandages, Liam still can recognize that he is the same man in that bar tried to talk to him. And the same guy Theo quarreled with.  
But less alive now.  
Liam stares at that guy.  
“He is the one who got stabbed.” Lydia says, “And police still haven’t found any suspects.”  
Liam doesn’t say anything. But some words are dug up in his memory.

“Would you love me more if I kill someone for you?”

Liam thought Theo was joking.  
But now, looking at the guy lying there, it all becomes so real.  
“Liam,” Lydia is a little worried, maybe this is not a good idea, “Do you know anything?”  
“No.”

Theo goes back home, still in that funny outfit.  
Liam you better explain this to me. Oh, Liam. Theo couldn’t help, it’s just every time Liam’s name makes him smile.  
No one is home.  
It’s kind strange, Liam should have been home now.  
Theo goes to shower and changes his clothes, then he just lies in Liam’s bed.  
It’s covered with Liam’s scent, which smells like sunshine.  
Now with Theo’s, too.  
He admits he is happy that he rolls a little.  
Why Liam hasn’t home?

Someone is talking outside.  
Theo gets up and rushes to the window, only to find out Lydia standing there beside a car.  
Then Liam also gets off that car.  
All those delightful thoughts are just vanished.  
Something is not right.  
Theo comes downstairs, when Liam comes into the house.  
It is depressingly quite.  
“Hey.” Theo says.  
“Hi.” Liam responds with a little hesitation.  
“I saw Lydia was outside.”  
“Oh, it... it was nothing.”  
Silence fills this room again.

Even Liam dosen’t say anything, but Theo kinda figures out what is going on here.  
It has to be that guy.  
“Maybe...” a long pause, “Maybe I should go.”  
“Don’t.” Liam grabs Theo’s hand.  
“I did it.”  
“I don’t care.”

That night, they cuddles, but nobody talks.  
Only the night and the moonlight.

The next day, Liam wakes up, not by Theo’s kiss, but the heat of the sunray.  
The fear creeps up Liam’s heart. He turns around.  
It’s empty now.  
Only leaves Theo’s scent.


	4. Theo admitted

At first, Theo doesn’t want to go back to that library again, since the reason he can work there is because of Mason who is the best friend of Liam.  
Liam.  
Now this name become so complex. On the emotion level.  
However, Theo goes to that library anyway.  
A job is a job.  
Today there is much more quieter than the first day. It suits Theo’s mood. He doesn’t need or want those communication anyway.  
Maybe.  
Theo just sits in his chair and ready to spend the day like this.  
“Oh dear, what’s wrong?” Ms. Green sees his face, which definitely has some miserable expressions that he accidentally gives away.  
“Nothing,” Theo prefers to hide things inside his heart, “Thanks for asking.”  
“Boy, I have lived a long time, and I have seen those face before. Talk to me, it will make you feel better.”  
“...”  
Seeing this, Ms. Green doesn’t say anything again, just moving one chair beside Theo and sitting there.  
Waiting a few minutes.  
“It’s ok to hide our feelings,” Ms. Green says, doesn’t even look at Theo, like she is talking to herself, “Because we are scared. We don’t want to handle those feelings, because we know we might get hurt.”  
“But we can’t hold them forever. Eventually, they will break you down. Make you do all sort of irrational things.”  
“We have to find a window, let them out. Even just a little breakdown. A few little ones are much better than a disastrous big one.”  
Theo doesn’t say anything. He just stares at his own knuckles, and tries to relive the moment when Liam’s fingers trace them.  
Ms. Green stops and waits a while, but Theo still just sits there. She lets out a quiet sigh, then goes back to her works.  
Theo raises his hand and kisses on one of his own knuckles.  
It’s not right, it doesn’t feeling the same.  
Theo looks around. The silence echos in the hall, and it’s like rocks pressing against his chest, making him feel suffocated.

Finally the night comes, Theo goes back to his car, his home now.  
The past few days in Liam’s house is as sweet as a short good dream he hasn’t had in a really long time. Now he is back to the reality. Just him and the car.  
Once again, the time sets things right.  
But it doesn’t feel right.  
Without Liam, everything seems so wrong. The car makes him feel empty, the night makes him feel cold. He has to sniffs his clothes to catch the small piece of Liam’s scent and pretends Liam is still around.  
Liam. Liam. Liam. I was doing just fine before I met you.  
How could a few days change a man this much?

Theo has a nightmare that night. The first one since he met Liam in that bar.  
It is the underground again. His sister is coming after him. And as usual, he can’t escape. He closes his eyes when his sister pins him down and is going to rip his heart. Then he hears Liam’s voice, struggling. He opens his eyes. He is standing aside now, and it’s Liam lying there. Theo’s sister tears Liam’s chest apart and rips his heart off, laughing, screaming. Then, Theo wakes up in terror.  
It’s still night.  
Nobody is around.  
Just Theo.

Maybe Ms. Green is right. All these Liam thoughts are breaking Theo’s will down.  
“I did something bad.” The very next day, Theo finds Ms. Green, perhaps he does need a window, “It may hurt someone.” after a few seconds, “Someone important to me.”  
Mr. Green is surprised by this out of blue behavior at first, but she soon knows it’s Theo letting out those emotion he has been hiding, “Everyone makes mistakes.”  
“But this one is different.”  
“Then which two are the same?”  
Theo wrinkles his brows, lost in thought.  
“Have you talked with that person yet?”  
“I... it’s not really a talk.”  
“Then try to talk. Maybe it’ll turn out just fine.”  
“But what if...”  
“Don’t say what if. Do you know I see how many dreams got killed just because this what if?”  
But I might actually killed someone. Theo doesn’t say.

Theo hasn’t been home a whole day now.  
Liam stares at the other side of his bed. Where Theo always sleeps.  
Liam’s father, Dr. Geyer asked where is Theo. Liam lied.  
At first, He thought Theo maybe just go out for some fresh air. And he would come back soon.  
So he waited.  
A whole night.  
No one.  
He didn’t know what to do, so he called Mason.

“I can ask Ms. Green to see if Theo still works there.”  
“Don’t...”  
Liam doesn’t know why he stops Mason. He should be happy if Mason can find where Theo at, but he just doesn’t sure whether this is the right choice.  
Yes, Liam is aware of the fact that Theo killed people before, but this, this is different. This happened after Liam realizing he is in love with Theo.  
Is Theo right? I shouldn’t be with him?  
Liam hates that, so he decides to think Theo is wrong.

“So Theo, you looking good, killed someone lately?”  
“Stiles.”  
Scott and Stiles meet Theo at the front door of the library in that night.  
“Ok, Theo, we are here.” Scott says, “What do you want to talk?”  
“I did it.” Theo says determinedly.  
“Aha, I knew it!”  
“But why? Why you attack him?”  
“Is it because he didn’t pay you enough?”  
Theo is silent for a moment, touching the knuckles of his hand, “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Ok, Theo buddy, better come with us then.”

Liam still lies in their bed, trying to find a solution for this moral dilemma.  
The whole obsession about Theo really fucks Liam up. How could the feeling be so strong if they just lived for a few days? Liam feels even worse than the time he broke up with Hayden.  
Liam starts to go through the wholes history since he met Theo. That smug face, that cocky move, really bug him. But since when all those look not that bothering anymore? Probably when they teamed up against those hunters, or the way Theo helped him control his anger, or that time Theo decided to be the bait.  
Damn you, Theo. Liam buries his head into his pillow again.

“LIAM!” Liam hears Mason shouting at the downstairs, then there is his rapid steps.  
“LIAM!” Mason pushes in.  
“What?” Liam answers in a low spirit. He is really not in the mood for any other things.  
“Theo...” Mason has to take a moment to catch his breath, “Theo...”  
Liam immediately jumps off his bed, “What? Theo what?”  
“Corey told me, he saw Scott and Stiles took Theo to the police station.”  
Can’t wait a minute, Liam stormed out of his room.  
“Wai...Wait for me.” Mason drags his body trying to catch Liam’s steps.

“Dad, what do you mean by low chance?”  
Sheriff Stilinski glances at Theo, “Because, we didn’t find the weapon. A teenager like him, tearing a hole by his bare hands on a guy that like. It’s hard to believe.”  
“Hard to...” Stiles thinks this is what is actually hard to believe.  
“Besides we also couldn’t explain that why the owner got paralyzed. What chemical it is. We have no witness, and the only one who saw his face is the owner who is still in coma.” Sheriff Stilinski shakes his head, “It’s not enough to convince the judge and the jury.”  
“Not even if he turns himself in?”

“Hey kid, you can’t just rush in like this.” Some noise out side.  
One of the deputies tries to stop some kid. “It’s Liam.” Scott says.  
“Let him in.” Stilinski tells to that deputy.  
Theo was calm the whole time, but now he is nervous.

“Theo didn’t do it!” Liam doesn’t know why this is the first thing he shouts out.  
“Wow Liam, right on the point hah. Not even a nice to meet you.”  
“Liam,” Scott says, “Theo already admitted it.”  
Liam looks at Theo with unbelieving eyes, mixed with some anger. The latter just stares at the floor.  
“It has to be self-defense.” Liam is searching his head trying to find some reason, “He is... he is protecting me.”  
“What? Did that guy threaten you?”  
“Not in the word, but still...”  
“Liam...” Scott pets his shoulder, there is worry in his eyes.  
But Liam just can’t accept this. Why Theo just admitted it? Why didn’t he defend himself? He looks at Theo who just stands there like a stature. Liam really wants to pouch his stupid face.

“Sheriff,” A deputy knocks the door.  
“What is it?”  
“That guy in the hospital,” She looks at those kids.  
“It’s ok, just tell me.”  
“Yes. We just got a call from the hospital, that guy is dead.”  
Theo closes his eyes. Maybe he is a little rusty. Accidentally killed that guy.  
Liam feels his heart just stopped. A cold feeling runs through his body. Am I gonna lose Theo?  
“Murdered, actually.” She added.  
“Well, after all, it’s an assaulting case. So...” Stiles says.  
“No, someone killed him in the hospital.”  
“What?”


	5. If you say it one more time

In the backseat of Stiles’s Jeep  
“Theo.” Liam whispers, trying to talk to him.  
Theo doesn’t respond.  
The plan is... Well, was he go to the station, confessing what he did, getting his punishment. And do it without Liam knowing.  
Theo did think about what Ms. Green said before, but he still believes that Liam will be better without him.  
So when Liam calls his name again, in this car, Stiles’s car, with Scott and Stiles sitting in front of them, answering it won’t be a good idea.  
It’s the best if they don’t know what happened between me and Liam.  
But what exact happened between us?  
Theo doesn’t really want to think about this. So he just sits there staring at the street lights passing by.  
All he knows now is that He should avoid any contact with Liam from, so that what he did wouldn’t hurt Liam..

He just sits there staring the freaking outside!  
Liam seriously wants to throw him outside, but it’s all under control for now. Besides, Scott and Stiles are still here.  
Liam tries a few times again, still no response.  
It’s just frustrating.  
No one talks for the rest of the ride.  
“I still can’t believe someone else killed him.”  
Except Stiles.

“What’s the situation here?” Stilinski asks the deputy that came first.  
“Multiple gunshot wounds, on the head and the chest.”  
Stiles tries to take a quick peek.  
“Stiles.” Stilinski stops him, “You and your friends stay here.”  
“But...”  
“Nahhh. Stay here.”

Liam hates waiting, especially when he doesn’t know what will happen to Theo.  
Stiles just sit there and watch his dad talking to two witnesses.  
Scott is leaning against the wall trying to call someone.  
Ok, let me try one more time.  
“Theo?” Liam says in a very low voice.  
Still no.  
Now Liam is really angry. When he is going to say something else, Stilinski walks toward them.  
“So what happened?” Stiles asks eagerly.  
“We can’t be sure yet, but those two witnesses saw a guy in hood running out of that room before this guy’s death. Now we are going to see if the security camera caught anything.”  
“Shouldn’t you lock me up first?” Theo says.  
Out of the uncontainable anger, Liam snaps and he shoves Theo’s chest, “Are you really want to piss me off?”  
“Wow, hey, guys let’s be civil ok.” Stiles is shocked by Liam’s move.  
“That’s not what I want to do.”  
“Then what the hell are you trying to do? Keep running?” Scott has to pull Liam back in case he does any other crazy things. “Am I a fool, or you just hate me?”  
Stiles and Scott look at each other. Both of them are totally confused.

“What’s going on?” Lydia runs to here.  
“Lydia? Why are you here?” Stiles asks, then he drops his voice, “Is this your banshee thing again?”  
Lydia rolls her eyes, “No, I just came here to refill my mom’s pills. And then I heard you guys.” she looks at Liam, “But what is going on here exactly?”  
“You got me.”

Liam breathe heavily. He is so close to shapeshift.  
“I don’t hate you. It’s just...”  
Liam swears if Theo is gonna say that stupid sentence one more time.  
“I’m not a good...”  
Well, that’s it.  
Liam almost roars out pushing Theo against the wall, then doesn’t know under what’s will he bites on his shoulder.  
Using his fangs.  
Just when Stiles and Scott are wondering how the hell this kid can be so strong even without the full moon, they see this.  
“Yikes.”  
“That’s... something new.”  
Lydia looks around to make sure no one notices Liam’s fangs.  
And Sheriff Stilinski just uses his hand covering his face. He is really done with these supernatural teenager things.  
Scott breaks these two apart, “Liam, your fangs.”  
It’s this moment that Liam realizes maybe it’s a little too much.  
“Ok, you kids, just go home.” Stilinski says, “Theo you too. We have a really suspect now.”

“What’s wrong with Liam?” on the way out Stiles says to Scott.  
“I don’t know.”

Out of the hospital, now Theo really feels lost.  
Looks like I screwed up again.  
He glances at Liam. The latter also just stands there staring at the ground.  
“Come on Liam, I’ll give you a ride.” Lydia says.  
“You know I can take him too.” Stiles say.  
“So? My car is more comfortable.” Lydia turns to Theo, “You, too Theo. I can give you a ride too.”  
“Wait him?” Stiles screams.  
“Relax, I can protect myself. Besides, there is Liam.” she gives Liam a winkle after she pushing Theo into the backseat sitting with him.  
“That kid has anger issue himself.”  
“See you tomorrow.” ignoring Stiles’s warning, Lydia drives away.

The atmosphere in the car is so weird.  
Liam can feel it, so is Theo.  
“You know that guy’s condition was not that bad. The doctor said no matter what paralyzed him might save his life.” Lydia says in the front, not sure who she is talking to.  
“He could have fully recovered.”

At the outside of Liam’s house.  
“Ok, here it is.” Lydia says to Liam, “Oh, sorry Theo, I just remember I left my mom’s pills at the hospital, so...”  
Theo gets off Lydia’s car, too. Then she drives back.  
Now it’s just Liam and Theo, standing there.  
No one makes the first move.

“Liam? Where have you been?” Dr. Geyer opens the door seeing those two kids just standing outside.  
Totally unexpected, but some words just come out of Liam’s mouth, “I... I went to pick up Theo from his trip.”  
Theo looks at Liam, surprised and confused.  
“Then come in. I have to go. I just got a call from the hospital.”  
They walks into the house.  
As soon as the door is closed behind them, Theo hugs Liam from the back, “I swear, I’ll never go like this.”  
All those anger in Liam’s chest are just gone at that moment.  
Liam turns around, holds up Theo’s head, kisses on his lips, “You better be.”

Lying in their bed, Liam’s finger traces the muscles of Theo’s body, and stops at his shoulder.  
“Why it doesn’t heal?”  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“You know if you like it I can bite another one.”  
“I think one is enough for now.”  
They giggles.  
“You are not a bad person.” Liam’s fingers caresses the back of Theo’s neck.  
“I don’t know before, but I know now.”  
Then Theo moves closer trying to cuddle.  
“Nahhh, since you run away the last 2 days, no cuddles for you.”  
“Is that a punishment for me or for you?” Theo chuckles.  
Damn, Liam hates when Theo is right.  
“Shut up.”  
They cuddles anyway.

The next day, it’s like regain his full energy, Liam sees everything is so perfect, until he sees Lydia waving hand at him.  
That’s it. That’s some kind of intervention PTSD.  
Liam was going to run like the last time, but he gives up that idea.  
No, just no. So Liam just stands there.  
Lydia beams at Liam, looking Liam up and down, which makes Liam feel kinda uncomfortable.  
“So?” Liam becomes nervous.  
Maybe finding out what it is about would calm me down.

“So when are you gonna tell us that you are dating Theo?”

Shit. Maybe it wouldn’t.


	6. Relationship discuss

Say no!  
“NO!” That’s what Liam says.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No... I mean... Yes.”  
“Fine, guess I have to ask Scott and Stiles, hearing their opinions.” Lydia pretends to leave.  
“NO!”   
That’s so loud, some students even stop to see what happened.  
Guess the cat out of the bag. Liam nods.  
“How did you figure it out?”  
Lydia flips her hair, “I’m smart.” then seeing Liam gives her a weird look, “Ok, it’s not that hard to figure it out. The harassment, the scarf, the car, and acting all defensive when it comes to Theo. You two are not really good at hiding things.”  
Now Liam thinks about these. They are not very subtle moves.  
“And Scott, Stiles?” That’s what Liam worries most.  
“Oh, don’t worry, they know nothing.”  
Hearing that, Liam lets out a long breath. “Please, don’t tell them.”  
“Sure.” Lydia winkles.

“Hey Lydia!” Stiles runs to her, “I was looking for you.” Then he notices Liam, “What are you two doing here?”  
“Nothing, just talking” Lydia says   
“About what?”  
“Girly stuff.” Lydia turns around, ready to leave.   
“Girly stuff? With Liam?” Then Liam watches Stiles following Lydia walk away.  
Now he is not sure he should feel relieved or scared.

Later at the lunch break.  
“So,” as soon as Lydia opens her mouth, Liam feels the chill running through his spine, “Let’s talk about relationships.”  
And she said she promised. Liam almost can’t hold his fork.  
“What relationships?” Stiles looks at his salad. Apparently his dad switched his sandwich with it.  
“Well, for example,” Lydia says carelessly, “Jackson and Ethan.”  
“Jackson? Your ex-boyfriend Jackson?”  
Lydia nods.  
“And Ethan? Danny’s ex-boyfriend Ethan?”  
“I need opinions, not facts.”  
“What about them?” Scott asks.  
Lydia looks at her nails, “Just thought about their relationship. How great, isn’t it?”  
“Which part? You mean he left you to London or he is in love with your ex-boyfriend’s brother?”  
“I think both parts are fine.” Lydia smiles, “They look cute together.”  
Liam also has healthy salad today, but now he is so nervous that he uses his fork stabbing those poor carrots over and over again.  
“Not a fan of healthy food huh.” Stiles notices that.  
“Wha... What?”  
“So, Liam,” Liam sees that smile on Lydia’s face, which is unsettling “What do you think about this?”  
“I... I don’t know. I barely know them.”  
“So Jackson was a Kanima before. Well, now he is a werewolf, but he said he can still use those Kanima abilities and even has a tail, which I personally...”  
“Stiles.” Scott pulls Stiles’s wild thoughts back, and decides to fill in these by himself “Jackson used to be a co-captain of our team, and also Lydia’s boyfriend. He tried to expose my werewolf identity. Ethan used to be in the alpha pack that wants to kill us, but then he helped us defeat them.”   
“As well as Darach and Nogitsune.” Lydia adds.  
“Right,” Scott continues, “Both of them left Beacon Hills. However, they met at London and are together now.”  
“So, basically, Two of them did some bad things before, but they tried to make up. And now we are all happy for them.” Lydia smiles at Liam, “What do you think, Liam?”  
“I... I think it’s ok. Just because they did bad things before, it doesn’t mean they are a bad person.”  
“Hey, I’m totally ok with it. A little surprised, but ok with it.”  
“What about you Scott?”  
“I think it’s fine. They did help us a lot.”  
“Why you bring this up?” Stiles asks.  
“No reason.”  
Liam just want to use that bowl covering his face, seriously, but he is good at acting normal.  
Sort of.

Finally, Liam escapes that nerve-wracking place, school. All he wants now is to meet Theo. Ask his comfort maybe, Anyway, he goes to that library.

“Liam!” All at once, Theo’s serious expression softened into a grin, when he sees Liam walks through that door.  
“Hi, I would like to borrow a book please.” Liam walks towards Theo acting like he doesn’t know Theo.  
Theo chuckles, “Then what kind of book are you looking for?”  
“I don’t know,” Liam frowns his eyebrows, “How about you show me some.”  
Theo tried so hard to not laugh while he steps out of his deck, “Then follow me.”  
As they both giggling and heading to a alley between two big shelves, they bump into Ms. Green.  
“Liam. What a nice surprise. I haven’t see you for a long time.” Then she turns to Theo, “Theo dear, do you have any problems?”  
“Oh, no, I mean, I just, to help Liam.” Theo stutters.  
Ms. Green looks between Theo and Liam, figuring out something, “Well, I suppose your today’s hard work earns you a little break.”  
“Really?” Liam says.  
Ms. Green smiles, “Of course. Oh, but do remember this is a library.” then gives them a look, “I think you know what I mean.”

They hide in the maze of shelves, right after Ms. Green left.  
They laugh, then after all the laughter, the quiet falls down. They are standing staring at each other. But Liam can feel the tension grow.  
“Feel like getting caught when doing something bad.” Liam says, looking around to check if anybody else is here.  
Not a single one. This part of the library is so quiet, almost like they are totally isolated from the real world, just Liam and Theo. Liam can hear Theo’s breath blending with his own.  
“We are doing something bad.” Theo whispers, and leans in.  
Before Liam realizes, he is already being pressed against a shelf.  
“You are a bad influence.” Liam closes his eyes feeling Theo’s lips press kisses around his neck. The stubble of his chin makes it kinda tingling. And Theo’s burning breath makes it even worse. Or better?  
“But you still love me.” Theo nibbles Liam’s ear.  
“Damn right.” Liam groans.  
This smug face bastard, we are in a library.  
But Liam doesn’t complaint. He has kept his voice down.  
So is Theo.

Mason jumps through the library door.  
“Quiet!” Ms. Green shushes him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Mason is stuck in the jumping-in position when he hears that.  
“I guess you are not coming here to return your books.”  
“Have you seen Liam? Or Theo?”  
“Yes, I have.”  
“Please, show me where I can find them.” Mason begs, “It’s urgent.”  
“Oh dear, I’m sure right now they are... preoccupied.” Then Ms. Green gives Mason an untold look.  
“Seriously? In the library?”  
“Is it absolutely urgent?”  
“Well, not exactly.” Mason scratches his head, “Could you just tell Liam that I dropped by, and tell his to meet me in my house.”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you so much, you are a life saver!” after saying that, Mason storms out of the door again.  
“Quiet!”

After a while, Theo and Liam appear from one of those shelf alleys.  
Theo helps Liam button his shirt, then affectionately strokes his fluffy hair. Theo says something. Liam laughs and gently punches on Theo’s shoulder.  
Theo lies a quick kiss before Ms. Green showing up.  
“Ma’am.” Liam stands up straight.  
“Oh, please, no need to be nervous. I just come here to tell you that Mason boy just dropped by and he wants you go to meet him in his house.”  
“O...OK.”  
“And Theo dear, please make sure you cleaned up those mess over there.”  
Even though Theo wouldn’t admit, Liam does see Theo blush.  
“You should look at your face.” Liam laughs as he leaving.  
“You too.”

Mason paces up and down in his room.  
“What’s up?” Liam hops in, since he still soaks in this afternoon happiness.  
“Hayden is coming back!”   
“What!?”


	7. What a surprise

Informed Liam, Mason feels a heavy burden have been taken off his shoulder. He is relieved and falls into the sofa.  
“What are you saying?” Liam can’t believe his ears.  
“Hayden is coming back. She will be back here tomorrow.”  
Liam doesn’t know what he should feel. To think, the very beginning of this current relationship with Theo is he got dragged to that bar for the “need some time” situation with Hayden.  
That is a break up right?  
“Have you figured out how to tell her?” Mason asks.  
“Tell her what?”  
“You know,” Mason raises his eyebrows, “Theo. Are you gonna tell her?”  
“NO! Of course not! What are you thinking?”  
“Well, she will find out sooner or later though.”

Later that night.  
“I have something to tell you.” Liam finds Theo lying in their bed playing his phone.  
“What’s wrong?” Theo sits up, “Did Mason say something?”  
Liam stands there trying to find a more suitable way to inform Theo the news. But then Liam gives up.  
“Hayden is coming back.”  
“Oh,” Not very shocked, “When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“I guess you haven’t broke up with her.” Theo puts his arms back his hand leaning on the headboard of the bed and gives Liam that smug face again, like this is none of his business.  
Well, technically, it isn’t. But he is with Liam now.  
“I... I don’t know.” Liam’s voice becomes smaller because of the uncertainty, “She suggests we both need some time. And then...”  
“Then you find me.” Theo snickers.  
“Shut up Raeken.”  
“Hey, it’s hurt to find out I’m just some kind of rebound guy.”  
“Stop that, I’m seriously worried about this. What should I say?”  
“What do you want to say?”  
“I don’t know.” Liam falls into the bed arms wide open, “Why she comes back?”  
“Because she wants to,” Theo moves a little, then lies beside Liam, couldn’t help but start playing Liam’s hair, “Bring her here. You might feel less stressed.”  
“I don’t think so.” Liam turns his head look at Theo, but soon lose in Theo’s eyes. They are greyish blue, just like the far deep sea, kinda mesmerizing.  
Theo notices the unusual quiet, realizing Liam is staring his eyes. So he glows it, which scares Liam a bit. Looking at the confusion in Liam’s eyes, Theo smirks.  
“I’m just saying.” Theo rolls over.  
Liam doesn’t say anything, the room only echoes the breathing sounds.  
They just lie there for a moment, then Liam puts his arms around Theo’s body, like holding some teddy bear. “You know you are not just some kind of rebound right?”  
Theo snuggles a little closer, “Of course.”

“Hey, Liam.”  
Haven’t even near the school gate, Liam notices that Hayden is waving at him.  
According a lot of similar experiences, Liam runs away, pretending he doesn’t see her. As a werewolf, it’s really not that hard to find an another way into the school, as long as no one sees how you do it.  
However, there is one thing Liam forgets, that they are in the same class.  
Liam goes into the classroom the very last minutes, and tries to make no eye contact with Hayden, which is really not weird at all.  
He ignored Hayden’s note-passing move, but he knows she will confront him right after the bell rings, so Liam takes out his phone and tries to be stealth enough to send Mason a text.  
The loud notification and phone buzz sound.  
“Mr. Hewitt, please bring up your phone here.”  
A quick glance Mason sees it’s Liam’s name.  
“You can get your phone back after school.”  
As the teacher continues his work, Mason looks at Liam with unbelieving eyes, the latter points at Hayden and makes a begging hand gesture.

Oh, here we go again. Mason rolls his eyes.

When the dismiss bell rings, before Hayden can make any moves, Mason steps in front of her.  
“Hey, Hayden, how is your trip? And welcome home.”  
“I’m sorry Mason, but I have something that I...”  
“Wow, ok Miss hushy-rushy, can’t spend a little greeting time.”  
“It’s not that.” Hayden looks over Mason’s shoulder, and notices Liam runs out of the room.  
Mason also notices that from Hayden’s face, “Ok, if you insist, then I’ll leave you alone. Go do you things.”  
It’s an old trick, but quite useful. And Hayden seems also doesn’t want to try anymore.  
Just a normal day.

God bless Mason’s soul. What a great man. On the way home, Liam mentally salutes to Mason again for his amazing work today.  
In case being followed by Hayden, Liam deliberately chooses an unusual path to go home.  
Just when he is minding his own business, a shadow jumps out from the nearest alley. Naturally, Liam dodges, steps back and ready to fight, only to find out it’s Hayden.  
“Liam Dunbar, why are you avoiding me?” anger mixed with confusion written on her face.  
Apparently, Hayden’s scent tracking skill is way better than Liam’s assumption. Well, maybe Liam doesn’t even think about the fact that Hayden is also a werewolf.  
“I... I...” Liam is not ready for this.  
“I know it’s stupid,” Hayden softens her voice, “We don’t really need this break apart time.”  
Where the conversion may head to makes Liam more uncomfortable.  
“It’s not about that.” Liam mumbles.  
“Then what is it?” Hayden’s voice goes higher again, she knows Liam is hiding something, “Tell me.”  
A few kids from school pass by, glancing at these two and laughing weirdly.  
“Can we, can we talk about this someplace else?” Liam pleads.  
Those kids’ behaviors clearly are also bothering Hayden, she sighs, “Ok, where?”  
“Back to my place.” Liam doesn’t know how this just jumps out, maybe Theo is right, maybe he will feel more comfortable at his own house.  
Besides, Theo is still at the library, and Dad also is on his shift, so it would be just two of us. What could go wrong.  
Then Liam shakes his head.

Come on, don’t jinx it.

On the way to Liam’s home, both of them are so quiet. Liam doesn’t know Hayden, but himself is busy simulating the whole confession scene in his mind over and over. How surprising, all the simulations end up with a punch in his face.  
Why Hayden has to come back?  
Liam hates his life.

“So we are here, what are you gonna say?” Hayden stands in the hallway, looks like doesn’t have that sit and chat mood, hands crossing in front of her chest.  
“You have been gone almost a year.”  
“I know.”  
“A lot of things happened.” Liam bites his lips, staring at the floor, because he doesn’t dare look at Hayden’s eyes.  
Hayden sighs again, “I know. I heard from Lydia.”  
“Some things changed.”  
“And that’s why I came back.” Hayden steps closer, reaching out her hands try to touch Liam.  
Liam flinches.

The snicker from the living room draws their attention.  
“Who’s there?” Hayden asks.  
“I don’t know, no one should be home right now.”  
Then a set of strong footstep sounds, Theo steps in front of them. He is all suited up, shining hair, white shirt, flawless black suit with a cute little bowtie. Looks just like someone who is ready for his prom date. And of course, still has that same smug face. He throws his hands in the air, and shrugs, “It’s me.”

“Theo Raeken?” Hayden widens her eyes, “Why is Theo in your house Liam?”  
“I-, I-” Liam is still in shock, and how the hell Theo gets that outfit.  
“I lives here.” Theo moves closer towards them.  
Closer to Liam actually.  
Maybe a little too close.

Hayden’s eyebrows twist together with confusion as she sees the whole move Theo just did.  
Liam also doesn’t know what to do. He thought Theo should be at the library.  
Well, now Theo is totally in Liam’s personal space.

“Liam?” Things starts getting weirder and weirder, Hayden really needs some explanations. “Why Theo says he lives here?”  
“Well,” Liam nervously scratches his head, “He, he does live here.”  
The whole talking at home idea sucks.  
“Why?” Hayden almost screams.  
“Because, becau-” Doesn’t let Liam finish his sentence, Theo lifts up Liam’s chin and lays a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“Does this answer your question?” Theo says, looking straight at Hayden.  
Liam doesnt sure what just happened. And Hayden is just quietly standing there, but her face doesn’t looks that good. 

The whole awkward silence scene ends up with a loud door slamming sound.  
Hayden storms out.


End file.
